


definitely violet

by Workingonit_and_willgetthere



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Workingonit_and_willgetthere/pseuds/Workingonit_and_willgetthere
Summary: very light and fluffy.just for the sake of that one line
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Feyre Archeron/Tamlin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	definitely violet

**Author's Note:**

> This is so not my thing and is the first ever thing I have written let alone post so, bear with me if you find its not your cup of tea; just some light hearted fun.

Her class had finally ended and she was ready to go out. Or was she?

She’d been stressing about how this “meeting” was going to pan out but the scenario just wasn’t sorting itself in her head.

In her minds eye, somehow (she hadn’t thought about the details yet), She would be standing in front of him and ......that was it ....all imagination ended….no words would fill the void.

And this is when she was imagining it! It would be an absolute disaster in real life, she just knew it ......thus avoiding that person completely seemed the right thing to do.  
It was official. She was a mess and no amount of talking to herself in the bathroom mirror, building all that positive energy, was going to get her anywhere. Her heart so wanted her to do something….., anything………. but Courage was hiding behind the sofa, wanting no part in this. You could see the “on vacation” sign flashing in neon lights.

It had been a very cliché moment. Girl rushing along the street after leaving the building with a monstrous amount of painting materials and full arms trying to get to her car(what had she thinking, was she an octopus?!) and boy opening his own car door without looking causing an almighty crash and an impromptu rainbow on every surface. Apologies flooded out of her but then silence as she looked at him and then lost the ability to speak completely. She could always blame it on the horror of the mess that had been created by the paint but she knew, it had been those eyes. Could eyes actually be that blue? She already knew that she had to have that colour but also knew that it would need an inordinate amount of studying of said colour to get it right. She only realised she was staring when she noted the deepening of a line between those two orbs of blue, (not blue, I think that’s violet….. FOCUS).

Mortified being caught ogling him, (because it was ogling, wasn’t it), petrified of the response to this accident (I mean, he’s a man right….what else was he going to do other than shout, his car looked like a unicorn!!) she snatched up whatever she could and made a mad dash to wherever she could, got to her car and literally legged it. And that had been the end of it.

But that blue.

She had tried painting it, tried re creating it, but no joy.

And even more surprising was that she couldn’t remember what the guy actually looked like so that she would end up with some semblance of that blue ……Oh it was so frustrating.

Thankfully, the art lessons that she gave were only once a week so she didn’t have to go back and what were the odds that she would see him again….even though she really would like to…..but only for artistic purposes of course (she kept telling herself that).

But that hadn’t been the case had it, …..he was there, standing by his car,(the car was still smeared with the paint if she looked closely), waiting…but for who? Could he be waiting for her… was it going to be trouble? She had had enough trouble to last her a lifetime.

So she avoided him as much as possible. As you do.

And everytime she left the building, he tried to walk up to her(so he was waiting for her) but she would start trotting/running to her car (she must've been a horse in her previous life) and making sure that she was able to actually get to her car without any further mishaps, she would make an escape.

It was truly getting ridiculous. She was sure there must be pool going around somewhere as to when she was going to get caught out.

She had nosed around about him and had only heard good things. Local guy. Volunteered with the kids. Ran one of the local businesses and was helpful to all around. Not too rich (didn’t want one of those…she knew one too many), and just about the right side of handsome (yes, she had look at him again properly, she needed to paint the eyes!!!). The more she found out, the more she wanted to stop and talk to him, but fear kept her trying. Fear that once he got to know her, he would find her inferior, inadequate,…… Stop it! she told herself, that is not you. Now that she was meeting people, she was making friends and they liked her, Her, she was better than….no, she was worth this effort and she was going to try.

Today he wasn’t even leaning on his car. Nope. He was standing against the rail of the stairs because she couldn’t avoid him there. He was definitely a man on a mission today.

And she was done hiding in corners.

If this guy was going to stop her, she was going to drag Courage by the scruff of the neck and make it go down with her.

Head held up, shoulders back, a deep breath; she picked up her bag and exited the bathroom. She turned into the art class to pick up her books.  
“Well, what have you got to say for yourself?”

Tamlin.

What the…….Tamlin….really….today of all days. Standing by her books. How had he found…. It didn’t matter. She didn’t have to answer him. She had had had enough of him.  
No Siree.  
She had left him. She wanted no part of him.  
Not worth her time. Not worth a word.  
She was not going to feel worthless anymore.

She held his gaze and then turned away shutting and locking the door to the room behind her, sweeping through the corridor and down the stairs. She could hear him shouting and banging upstairs.

As she burst through the main doors, those eyes caught her immediately, as if he had been looking at those doors so he wouldn’t miss a beat, and he smiled. Wow, he’s got dimp...… Focus!!!!

She came down the steps so that she was eye to eye to him. She held her breath.

“There you are, I’ve been looking for you”, he said.  
It was as simple as that.

Tamlin must've been watching from above. She hoped he was.

But the whole world slipped away as she looked into his eyes. (Definitely violet)


End file.
